


Desperate Indulgence

by Gohans_Onna2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohans_Onna2/pseuds/Gohans_Onna2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure lemon with Bulma and Vegeta. If you want hentai then here it is. Set in the three years of waiting for the Androids.</p>
<p>**Said to be one of the best one-shot lemons of B/V ever written!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Indulgence

**Author’s Note:** This story is totally just lemon/pwp. I originally wrote this many MANY years ago, but wanted to post on AO3.

 

If you like it, please review! If you hate, well...review anyhow! Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

# Desperate Indulgence

 

_There she is._

I can feel my heartbeat slowly speed up along with my breathing. My Saiya-jin senses stir and everything becomes brighter, _clearer_. The faintest hint of her perfume reaches my nose and I inhale deeply. My skin sensitizes, as if already preparing for her delicate touch, and the cool night air brings goosebumps to my flesh.

 

It is dark, but the city lights keep the full night sky at bay. She is tiptoeing towards Capsule 3, and she stands there warily before the steps that lead to the metal-reinforced door, her whole body giving off the impression that she is trying to be quiet.

 

I can tell from here that she is hesitant to knock. She is gnawing on her lips, a habit that is actually quite mesmerizing. Her fingers are wringing and twisting in her red satin robe, and her bare painted toes are curling in the grass, which is growing damp from the dew deposited by the evening fog.

 

She is unaware that I am not in the space ship, training. She has no clue that I am actually watching her from her own balcony.

 

She had already left by the time I arrived to her room. It is nearly one in the morning, but it matters to neither of us for we are so entirely engrossed in each other at night. What sleep we manage to get is short and fitful. We require little rest, which I suppose is a good thing since we keep each other busy until just before the sun rises.

 

She is still standing there, unsure. Her hand rises to her mouth, and I can see her lips moving as if she is saying something to herself, but I cannot hear her words. Maybe she is trying to come up with an excuse as to why she is disturbing my training?

 

I see her stiffen her back and fist her hands at her side. Stubborn female. She sure does have one hell of a backbone. Never have I met a woman who was actually willing to fight me back, was willing to go toe to toe with me, and was willing to seek me out and tell me that she wanted me.

 

Perhaps that was the moment that I realized I wanted her back; the day she walked right up to me and said that she couldn't take it anymore. She had grabbed a hold of me and wrung her hands into my shirt, as if she was going to shake me or show me who was boss. But she was too weak to even move me the slightest bit, let alone intimidate me. It had amused me, and the moment the smirk had touched my mouth, she had moaned and smashed her lips upon mine.

 

That had been four nights ago. Since then we have been together every night. I have the feeling it will become a routine with me, just like training.

 

She is incredible.

 

That is the only way I can describe her. She has little inhibition in bed. She is afraid to do nothing, even if it involves something bizarre and more than likely painful for her frail human body. I thought I had a creative imagination...she has a sick, twisted one that has even me staring at her sometimes...that is right before we jump on each other and do it anyhow.

 

She bangs on the steel door loud enough so that I would be able to hear it inside. I wonder what makes her think that I am in there; the gravity generator and the lights are off.

 

Maybe she sought me out and couldn’t find me. Maybe that was because I was already on my way to her room. The house is dark and all of the lights are off, and to top it off, the building is extensive and you can easily get lost. While I can sense ki, she cannot. Silly female. She should have just waited.

 

When I do not open the door to Capsule 3, she stands there, dejected, for quite some time. She stares at it, as if willing the door to open and for me to be standing there, waiting for her. A minute ticks by slowly, and I hear her sigh sadly all the way up from my position on her balcony. Odd how I just noticed that from this point, there is a perfect view of Capsule 3. You can even see inside some of the windows. Had she originally planned that, or was it just a coincidence? I find that highly unlikely.

 

She turns dejectedly, and immediately our eyes lock. She stares at me, eyes wide, disbelieving that I am already waiting for her. Perhaps she had thought that I had left, or had decided to forgo our little activities for this night? How wrong she is.

 

She starts walking towards the house without delay. I find some amusement when she breaks into a run before she even reaches the door, her robe floating around her scantily clad body. Does she want me so badly that she cannot take her time and walk? A smirk tips up the corner of my mouth; I am slightly pleased that she is not the only one excited about our late night excursions.

 

I do not fly down to her to bring her straight up to her room to fuck her all night long. No, I let her run through the whole house, sprint up the two flights of stairs, and arrive disheveled and panting as she throws herself frantically into her room. The sight of her breathlessness and mussed hair is quite beautiful...it is astounding how no matter what she looks like, she always manages to make me stare.

 

She nearly slams the door behind her as she rushes over to me. I have already left the balcony, but the sliding door is still wide open to allow the fresh night breeze into the room.

 

She is instantly in my arms. Her body connects with mine...my breath catches in my throat as every one of her soft curves matches every hard muscle of my body. I still find it indescribable how we match so perfectly. Never in my time in space had I ever found a female that met me hips with hips, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, and lips to lips....

 

Our mouths and tongues merge. Her hands slide up my chest to my shoulders, and then up my neck to my hair, where she tangles her fingers. I have discovered in our few nights together that she has a fascination for my hair. She has the constant need to touch it.

 

Her mouth breaks from mine, but she is unwilling to leave the warmth of my body. Her lips stray down to my neck, where she presses wet, feverish kisses down my throat. I close my eyes. She has no idea how much that turns me on. I have never met another woman who has ever kissed my neck, hell, I have never even heard of a woman doing it to a man. I have always heard of men doing it to women...but she is not exactly the norm.

 

Her hands leave my hair. They drift down my shoulders once more, but this time they leave my body entirely so she can lift the robe off her elegant, creamy shoulders. I look down to see it drift down the length of her magnificent body like flowing water, catching on the prominent curves of her ass and hips before settling in a delicate pile on the carpeted floor, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties.

 

Her hands return, but they are immediately stripping off my white muscle shirt. She is lifting it above my head when the tight neck catches on my nose, leaving our arms in the air and my eyesight temporarily gone. I hear her draw in her breath sharply, and in the next moment, her mouth is devouring mine.

 

The sight of us with our arms in the air, my shirt tangled and caught on my nose, leaving nothing but my mouth exposed, seems to turn her on. I breathe harshly through the fabric covering my face, my skin awakening to her touch as my sense of sight is stolen away. I wonder for a brief moment if I even want to remove the shirt from my face, but before I can voice my opinion, she pulls the rest of it over my head.

 

My eyesight returned, I see her looking up at me, her eyes dark, her face shadowed but flushed with desire. Incredible.

 

She is staring at me openly, unafraid, her hands smoothing over my muscular chest. I suppose she has a fascination with my body, not just with my hair. She always wants to touch it. She is constantly licking, sucking, or biting at the most unusual places, like my fingers or wrists, or even my biceps or shoulders. Last night she bit my cheek. What commenced after that was quite memorable.

 

Leaning forward, she brushes her nose and lips gently over my breastbone between my pectoral muscles. I am not particularly sensitive there, but the feeling of her feather-light lips evokes a sharp intake of breath as her delicate, barely-there touch causes my nipples to instantly harden.

 

I can hear her make a humming noise in amusement, right before she licks my skin. Her hands move roughly up to my shoulders once more, where her surprisingly strong fingers dig into my muscles. My eyes fall closed, my head tilts back, and I groan at the combined sensation of her massaging my muscles and her wandering tongue.

 

She somehow knows that massaging my back and shoulders is one of the most pleasurable sensations that I have ever enjoyed. I do not know where she gets enough strength to actually penetrate through to my muscles, but she does, and she does it well. This combined with the wet feeling of the tip of her tongue outlining my nipple before latching onto it makes me grit my teeth as my hands fist over her arms tightly.

 

Her teeth are sharp, but she still doesn’t hesitate to bite down on the sensitive skin. I cannot help but gasp aloud at the mixture of pain and pleasure in my powered-down state. She licks at my nipple, making a deep, pleased sound in her throat as she feels my erection against her stomach.

 

Hmm...odd creature indeed. From what she has mentioned to me in our few conversations, she apparently had to withhold herself from Yamcha, for he wasn’t as adventuresome as she was. Maybe that was why their relationship ended, but who knows. Who cares? She is mine to fuck now.

 

She repeats her actions to my other nipple, and my head falls forward to watch her as she sucks on it soothingly, still rubbing my shoulders.

 

She smiles against my skin, which is faintly humorous to see. She lifts her head and licks her lips, and then she giggles as she dances away from me. My eyes follow her every movement as she makes little work of her bra and panties, tossing them in my direction. Her bra lands at my bare feet.

 

She arranges herself in such a provocative manner on her small bed that my fingers curl into my palms and my hands fist at my sides. With her on her hands and knees, her ass waving back and forth in the air, her eyes staring back at me, it is as if she is just asking me to take it now.

 

Kami, she is going to get it.

 

I rip off my shorts and take the two steps to her bed, instantly taking a hold of her from behind. I lift her into my chest, her ass pressing into my groin and my hands taking a hold of her generous breasts. I haven’t taken her from behind yet, and the thought is so arousing that it is all I can do but topple her over and immerse myself inside her.

 

But no, I hold myself back. Her head tilts back and rests on my shoulder as my hands and fingers play with her breasts. She hardly ever makes any noise until I have her so excited that she can no longer control herself and all she does is moan, cry out, and scream. Now, as my fingers pull at her hard nipples, her mouth falls open, but she bites her lower lip to hold back any noise. I chuckle to myself. I will have her writhing on the bed and crying out in no time.

 

My right hand releases her breast and my other stays to tease as my fingers move lower. Already she is squirming against me in anticipation; the feeling of her ass against my cock makes me grind against her, and she lets out a whimper. Mmm...that got her to make some noise.

 

My right hand reaches its destination, and I lay it on top of her soft blue curls. She tries to arch into my hand, but all I do is chuckle as my teeth latch onto the delicate shell of her ear. She gasps and wriggles against me once more, and by now my cock is throbbing almost painfully.

 

I feel her trying to twist around to face me, but I will not allow it. I hold her in place and let my fingers move just a little lower, reminding her that they are still there. Her eyes are shut tightly, and her frail body is beginning to shake. I can smell her arousal thick in the air, and I bathe her ear with my tongue as I bump my hardness against her ass, letting her know that she can rub against me if she is so desperate. I want to know how far she is willing to go. Is she willing to beg me to touch her? Will she go to any lengths just to have my fingers bury themselves inside her hot, wet body?

 

The three sensations of my fingers just waiting, my tongue delving into her sensitive ear, and my erection rubbing against her ass must be too much for her, because she starts making a keening noise deep down in her chest, which then emerges from her throat in a short cry as the first word I have heard her speak all night.

 

“Vegeta!”

 

I close my eyes in bliss. The sound of my name on her lips. Kami, I just want to fuck her _now._ It is nearly starting to hurt, waiting to ram myself inside her and just fuck her until I can no longer breathe. I want to fuck her until I _die._

 

She cries out in utter relief and satisfaction as my fingers bury themselves inside her. Kami, she is so fucking wet. I feel her juices run down my hand the instant my fingers are inside her, and I bite my bottom lip so hard I draw blood.

 

I am going nearly insane. How can I do this to myself? At this point I want her so bad that I will screw her too hard and end up hurting her human body. Already I have to be careful. I have to lower my power to near nothing so I don’t bruise her with a mere touch.

 

My breathing accelerates with her erotic pants. She is moaning nonstop now, thrusting her ass against my groin and trying to get me inside of her desperately. I feel my cock slide against my soaked fingers immersed inside her, and a thick, guttural moan comes from my throat before I can stop it. She in turn, arches her back against me, leaving us in an odd, bent over position as she makes a whining sound.

 

“Oh Kami, Vegeta, please!”

 

I grit my teeth so hard that it’s almost painful. I don’t know what I want to do; make her come before I fuck her, or do it while we are, or both. So, I ask her.

 

“Do you want me to make you come, Bulma?”

 

Her whole body shudders against mine at the words whispered against her ear. She nods, gasping, drawing in large gulps of air as my fingers continue to tease her, but not allow her to go over the edge.

 

“How many times?” I rasp, my hips jerking against her soft body. Her eyes close tightly as she flings her head back and forth against my shoulder, uncaring and unable to think at this point.

 

I have no clue how I can think rationally, but I am. She is beyond control now; she wants me so bad that I know she will do anything. I wonder briefly what I could make her do, but I don’t want to go so far as to humiliate her later because of it.

 

I bend her over slightly, and I can tell immediately that she thinks I am going to fuck her. I would have laughed if I wasn’t in such a bad way myself, because she gets so excited that she jerks her backside against me, making my hand slip and touch the bundle of nerves that is the center of her pleasure, the area that I have been avoiding this whole entire time.

 

She comes instantly. I curse at the change of plans, for I had been planning to use my mouth to make her orgasm, but her body has other plans. I bring my fingers back to her as she opens her mouth and screams before I have a chance to cover her mouth with my hand. It is one thing to moan, groan, and cry out, but when she screams, she _screams._ I hope that no one heard her.

 

Tears are running down her face and she is gasping wildly for air by the time she rides it out. My hand leaves her mouth and her own hand replaces it to stifle the sob that escapes. I smirk. It must have been too much for her to handle, poor woman.

 

I suppose it is a good thing that she had her hand covering her mouth still, for in that instant I ram my cock inside her. She screams once more, but ends up choking on it as she topples forward from the force and catches herself at the last moment. I don’t think it would have mattered anyhow, because I have such a strong hold on her that I don’t think she’s going anywhere.

 

I thrust inside her madly, all of my pent-up sexual frustration of the past hour or so bursting forth with a need so great that I can barely hold myself back. She has her face buried into her arms and pillow, moaning so loudly that I wonder if I can last much longer. If only she didn’t act like me fucking her was the best thing that had ever happened to her, then it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

I draw in my breath as I look down at our joined bodies, which I don’t suppose was the best idea. I close my eyes as I fight the urge to come, for I don’t want to yet. I want to at least give her another orgasm, which probably won't be that hard if I can just hang onto my control a little longer.

 

She half moans, half whimpers when my body curls around her, putting more weight onto her. I can feel her legs slide apart further as my upper body pushes her into the bed, and I use my left arm to support myself so I don’t completely push her over. My right hand travels down her flat stomach, and she thrusts her hips back against mine, as if saying, “Touch me _now.”_

 

I do not hesitate or tease her. A few well-placed strokes of my fingers have her muscles tightening around my cock in a matter of seconds. My eyes go wide in surprise as those same muscles clench me so tightly I almost spill myself like an untried boy. I draw in much needed air as she cries out desperately, “I’m coming, Vegeta!” and grab a hold of her hips with both of my hands, fighting the urge, but losing. I thrust into her wildly as she continues to cry out in the throes of her orgasm, and I grit my teeth as I feel my whole body experience a wave of bliss unlike anything I have ever felt before. My mouth opens on a will of its own, and I shout “Fuck!” up to the ceiling as I come harder than I ever have in my life.

 

We both collapse on the bed, unable to move. I am lying on top of her, but she doesn’t seem to mind as we both breathe harshly, and oddly, at the same rhythm. I am staring straight at the wall in front of me, and I think she is too, but I am unable to think or concentrate on anything besides living to the next moment.

 

That was fucking _incredible._

 

And scary, too.

 

Thinking about it now...this weak woman has a hold over me. I don’t know what it is, but if she ever felt the need to, I bet she could get me to do whatever she wanted me to.

 

This is absolutely terrifying.

 

I lift myself off her back, and she draws in a deep lungful of air. Seconds later she turns over, and stares up at me, ecstasy written all over her glowing face.

 

“Mmmm...” is all she can say as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me down for a kiss. Our lips and tongues join in a languid, slow kiss, one that I cannot help but enjoy in the glow of our post-sex aftermath. When we part, she just watches me, smiling.

 

“Stay with me tonight,” she whispers, her fingers curling around and around in my hair.

 

She looks tired. Perhaps if I stay for a little while, she will fall asleep, and I can leave.

 

Yes, that will do.

 

I fall next to her on the bed, and she immediately snuggles into my chest. I feel stiff and uncomfortable as she wraps her arms around me, for this...this _position_ is one that I have never engaged in. Usually after sex I leave or she leaves, but now she wants me to stay?

 

She falls asleep quickly in my arms. I sigh through my nose as my chin rests on top of her head. She has every limb wrapped around me, and to top it off she’s a light sleeper.

 

She must have known I was going to try to get away and concocted a way with her genius mind to make me stay. Evil witch.

 

I give up without much of a fight. Now that she’s asleep, I don’t feel so self-conscious holding her. In fact, it’s quite...nice.

 

My eyes close and I fall asleep slowly. Tomorrow I will think about these new developments, but for now, I’ll stay.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author’s Note:** Aww, so beautiful. There is some plot in there, but not much (hehe). I was told by my old beta reader Altair that this was one of the best BV lemons she had ever read *romantic sigh* That just makes an author feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So, anyhow, if you like it and think I should keep writing more random lemons with a teensy weensy bit of plot, then review and tell me! Thank you and I love you all!


End file.
